


The Fire but its HLVRAI

by PlushMon



Series: Warrior Cats But The Warriors Are Self-Aware [1]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushMon/pseuds/PlushMon
Summary: the fire scene mixed with benreys monologue for an au that doesnt make much sense
Series: Warrior Cats But The Warriors Are Self-Aware [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093718
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	The Fire but its HLVRAI

Squirrelflight steps through the teleport, following the others. On the other side she finds herself in a blazing fire. “Oh, of course the ALIEN PLANET has an island of fire.” she walks through the small clearing in the fire. She finds herself on a small cliff, below the cliff’s edge is the three surrounded by fire with nowhere else to go. She looks over the edge, “oh, there y-” “Hello, Squirrelflight! It seems we’re in a bit of a pickle!” Lionblaze calls up “ye- yeah! We’re more stuck than a.. than a mouse in a foxtrap!” Hollyleaf calls up as well, nervously glancing around at the surrounding blaze. 

“yeah, I noticed. How did you even-” “help us you fuck!” Squirrelflight gets cut off by Jayfeather this time. She nods “let me find a branch or something..” she steps away from the ledge and looks at her surroundings. She finds surrounding trees ablaze, but a few branches on the ground. In the sky she spots more floating islands. She finds the closest branch and starts to push it to the cliff, the HEV suit making it both harder and easier. “Okay, i’m pushing a branch down, climb up it as fast as you can!” she calls down, which gets an okay, an okie-dokie, and a hello squirrelflight in response. She pushes the branch down, the other end landing next to the three. “Okay, climb up. We still gotta find where Ashfur ended up in all this.”

As if summoned by his own name, a portal opens in front of them all over the branch, dumping Ashfur onto the stick. The portal closes, leaving Ashfur on the branch, “Hey.” “Wh- y’know what? Whatever. Just get off the branch, Ashfur. They need to get up.” Squirrelflight steps out of the way to let Ashfur up. He doesn’t move. “I knew this was gonna happen.” Ashfur stares at Squirrelflight, who looks back at him confused “what do you mean?” she squints. Ashfur shifts to get better balance on the branch “I’m telling you- look, i’m… I like everything, I'm a great cool. I feel a good, but you make me angry!” Ashfur stands up straight, though many emotions show on his face. “Why? Because you fucking hate Brambleclaw??” Squirrelflight gives him a bewildered look. “Remember- no! You remember.. the last time we met you walk in, i’m on my shift and you walk in with Firestar and he- he’s got a dick-slip in his HEV suit. And I tried to stop him, I tried to tell him- I was gonna tell him but the- the foxtrap-” “what??” Ashfur pauses for only a second “I was trying to be nice.. But then you were talking to my friend Br… Brambleclaw and you were talking to him like “awwwuhh your so great n cool even though youreere mean hhrrgn bluurel” but- and I was so upset. But I was- we were- I was still gonna be nice to you. REMEMBER THAT???” Ashfur steps forward, and Squirrelflight takes a step back 

“I don’t know why you’re still upset about this! This was all moons ago!” Squirrelflight replies.

“whuh? I’m not upset. You have no idea how much pain i’m in, bro. It- it’s like getting cut open everyday bleeding onto the stones! Squirrelflight pauses “what do you mean Firestar’s di-” “you don’t remember??” Ashfur tilts his head, confusion covering his previous anger “who do you think sent Firestar to the lake where the foxtrap was? It’s just my job man!” 

Squirrelflight can faintly hear the three down below. “He- He tried to kill Firestar?..” Hollyleaf mumbles “don’t worry, i’ll fight him!” Lionblaze steps toward the branch “don’t you idiot! He’ll just knock you into the fire!” Jayfeather tells his brother.

“What do you MEAN it’s your job??” “well if someone dick out on the job I gotta stop ‘em” Ashfur replies like it was oblivious. Squirrelflight glances around “what does this- I don’t understand, what does this have to do with anything??” “LISTEN! I had a whole thing planned! At the end of my shift me and you gonna go home, I was so close to clocking out, and Brambleclaw shows up, dick out ruining shit. And we were gonna go play- oh i got playstation THREE, we both had one month playstation plus, and i got StarClanly Sword, new game out. It was gonna be great-”

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!???” Squirrelflight interrupts him. Ashfur glares “but you RUINED that, you RUINED that! Now i gotta go- i have to go ask everyone in ThunderClan- it's embarrassing to ask for a free month of playstation plus cause I couldn’t go home and play playstation with you.” he pauses a moment, looking her over before glaring again “YOU KNOW HOW- YOU KNOW HOW SUCKS THAT IS FOR ME?? Bro??”

Squirrelflight pauses “I- ...no” “it’s REALLY annoying! And I had to go home and lay in bed by myself and load up YouTube Yownloader to look up StarClanly Sword videos cause I can't do it cause you RUINED it, cuz I couldn’t go to the lake and get it from my friend Hawkfrost who is the cashier.”

“How do the kits factor into this??” Squirrelflight asks, panic edging in her voice. “YOU WALK IN AND REJECT ME AND RUIN THE WHOLE NIGHT!!” Ashfur jumps up, almost growling. “HOW DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH FUCKING ANYTHING??” Squirrelflight reponds, stomping on the floor with her gun-paw. 

This causes Ashfur to pause, “I have to make you feel the same pain I feel. If that means killing your kits then so be it.” “kill them then! It won’t hurt me as much as you expect. You’ll have to find a better way than that.” Squirrelflight narrows her eyes “they aren’t my kits.”

Ashfur pauses again looking confused for a moment. Squirrelflight hears movement around them in the flames. Skeletons of cats rise out of the flames. “My friends are here. These are the cats i met online when i had playstation plus.” Ashfur’s expression turns serious again.  
Squirrelflight hears a portal open behind her. “So i didn’t have a big plan! I was supposed to be nice, but you forced me to be BAAD so I gonna be BAAAD. Friend.” The fire clears and Ashfur moves out of the way. His eyes are locked on the portal.

“How did i- how did i force you to be bad??” Squirrelflight's expression goes back to confused. Ashfur doesn’t reply. The fire behind the three begins to grow, forcing them to try and get past Ashfur, who lets them through.  
Squirrelflight looks at the three, who say nothing, not even a Hello Squirrelflight. They all look hurt in some way. The three enter the portal as Squirrelflight begins to say sorry. “the- the- the- the big plot is slowly unraveling before our eyes look at this.” Ashfur gives her a smug grin, she glares in return before turning and stepping into the portal.


End file.
